creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Absol
I'm not great at stories involving Pokemon, but what do you think?xXPhantomFangWolfXx (talk) 22:12, September 23, 2012 (UTC) How sad. The worst part is Absol are known to try and warn people of disasters. But everyone thinks they cause them. Personally, I tried for a long time to catch an Absol on my Emerald version. And the Anime Episode it starred in was one of my favorites. You did a great, yet tragic story. ^ Thanks! Absol are one of my favorite Pokemon. I actually caught two on Emerald and bred them, and that's one of my fave anime eps too! :DxXPhantomFangWolfXx (talk) 22:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) It was a good story. Absol is my favorite Dark type (and has a type advantage over my favorite Pokemon, Gengar). Delta Jim (talk) 21:14, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :)xXPhantomFangWolfXx (talk) 21:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) 5 stars Excellent. This is, by far, one of my favorite pastas to date. FUCK YOU SMILE DOG. GET OUT OF MY DREAMS. (talk) 20:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ^Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me; you really just made my day. :) xXPhantomFangWolfXx (talk) 20:41, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Epic This is the greatest Pokémon pasta I've ever read. Grammatik (talk) 20:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much, you have no idea just how much that means to me. It's my dream to be a writer, and so your words mean so much. Thank you. xXPhantomFangWolfXx (talk) 20:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) This is one of- if not ''the-'' best pokepastas I've ever read. ~Kibaxyru "No one leaves the darkness behind." (talk) 19:40, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! xXPhantomFangWolfXx (talk) 20:24, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I tend to hate Pokemon pastas because of all of the cliches, but this one wasn't cliche at all. Good job! This is one of the very few that I like. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 21:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I made an account just so i could tell you how amazing this story was. good luck with your writing Mellowclark (talk) 02:33, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Mellowclark Ch3po (talk) 18:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) i loved this pasta it was awesome i love absols I like that the story is REALLY playing in the world of pokemon keep it up -ch3po PoonDragoon (talk) 07:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Eh, some good spots. 2/5. Didn't care for it that much. Overall, it was okay, but it had a few glaring bad spots: 1. How did a little kid get access to all those smokes? Also, do cigarettes even exist in the poke'verse? 2. Lung cancer has an average latency of 56 years, the kid would've been an old fart by the time the cancer set in. Make him seventy instead of 13 and I'll buy it. 3. Lighning rod? In a tree? Would be more believable if older brother had different pokemon. Let's say he had an Ice type, the Ice Beam had frozen the limb, and it snapped and fell on the brother. 4. FoxFire is kind of trite in my opinion. Other names are okay, but FoxFire is too "internetty" for me. 5. While story is depressing, has some emotional impact, and avoids many Fan Fic cliches, overall tone is not exactly "creepy". There isn't any dread or suspense built, it's just a string of horrible things (again, not all of them making sense) happening to a small boy. Add some atmosphere.